


I Try and I Try and I Fail

by suchabeautifuldisaster



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchabeautifuldisaster/pseuds/suchabeautifuldisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bellarke angst that i wrote weeks ago. i have a lot of feelings about these two. also i know it's short, but it's just the way it came out!<br/>i don't own anything, as per usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Try and I Try and I Fail

I try to tell them that you’re good, you’re good…

 

Even though your calloused hands are stained with blood and gunpowder,

 

Even though your handsome face is coated in grime and there’s a harsh, hollow look in those soft brown eyes that wasn’t there before.

 

I scream at them that you were _ kind _ , that you saved people,

 

Even though you weren’t able to save her.

 

Even though you killed the wounded anyway, and left one dying as a message.

 

I plead with them that this isn’t you, that  _ this _ can’t be you,

 

Even though you’ve murdered an army and have stolen guns,

 

Even though you’ve decided that war was the only way to save yourself from drowning in grief.

  
  


I think that you’re still there, I whisper to them.

 

Underneath the anger and the fear and the grief and the pride-

 

I think you’re still the guy who fights for what’s right and cares so much that he aches with the burden of it.


End file.
